


His Body Unspun

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And there it was. Shindou had him right where he wanted him, and Ogata was willing to resign in order to win the ultimate prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Body Unspun

Despite becoming a multiple title holder and receiving large amounts of money that came with being a title holder, Ogata counted _this_ as one of his greatest treasures. He had Shindou Hikaru, rising star of the Go world, in his bed. Even though they'd been together for a year, it still thrilled Ogata. It was the best kind of win and he loved winning.

Shindou was completely naked in his bed as he glanced at Ogata before shutting his eyes. "It's too hot in here," he said. "You're rich enough. Turn on the A/C."

"I would if it worked." The summer sun was just setting, but he knew from experience that the temperature wouldn't cool down for hours. He loosened his tie as he headed towards the bed. "You're twenty-three years old, Shindou. When will you act like it?"

Shindou snorted. "When will _you_ act your age? Besides, it's too hot to be mature." He made a disgruntled noise as he spread his legs even wider, taking up almost all of the bed. "I should have gone home hours ago. At least the apartment I share with Touya has A/C. Then I could have been cool and playing Go by now."

Even though Shindou couldn't see it, Ogata fought not to frown at what he said. It wasn't like Touya was a rival for Shindou, not in the way that Ogata had Shindou, as neither Touya or Shindou saw each other as anything more than complicated rivals and friends. That didn't mean that Ogata couldn't have his own complicated emotions about his lover living with another man, one that took up so much of Shindou's thoughts. He knew though that if he brought up Shindou living with him again, Shindou was going to turn him down. Again.

But he knew how to persuade his lover in different ways. Ogata unbuttoned his shirt as he sat down on the edge of the bed, letting it dip under his weight. "You could be playing Go with me here."

"Too hot!"

"Mm, it is." Ogata bent his head and let his tongue run up from Shindou's navel to his nipple before sucking the nipple into his mouth. Shindou's sweat sheened skin was warm to the touch.

Shindou jerked his body as he opened his eyes and made a noise. Ogata held him down as he switched from one nipple to the other nipple.

"Ogata! Urgh, you horndog. As much as I'd love to have sex, it's _way_ too hot for that." Shindou's little gasps and moans egged Ogata on, so he sucked on Shindou's nipple for a few more moments before withdrawing.

"Is that so?" Ogata adjusted his glasses to look down at Shindou. "Sex is the perfect reason to heat up."

"Meh." Shindou took in deep breaths to calm down. "I'm already sweaty and I don't want to get sweatier. Maybe I should put my clothes back on and go home." He groaned. "But it's too hot for clothes."

"That's a dilemma, indeed." An idea occurred to Ogata and he tried not to smile at it. He was going to get his way, after all. "You know, I have ice cream in the freezer. Let me get you some."

Shindou blinked up at him. "You do? Why don't I know that? You don't eat ice cream!"

"I don't, but you do, so I purchased some a few days ago. I'll be right back." Ogata got up from the bed and headed into the kitchen. He opened the freezer door to grab the carton of ice cream and scooped out enough to fill a bowl. He returned to the bed and handed Shindou the bowl along with a spoon.

Shindou made a noise of appreciation as he sat up and held the bowl in his hands. "Nice. The bowl is cold. You have brilliant ideas, Ogata." He dug the spoon into the ice cream and took a bite. Shindou moaned again. Yes, Ogata was brilliant.

"Aren't you going to share, Shindou? It's only polite, after all, since I did get you the ice cream in the first place."

Shindou gave him a look as if he was thinking about it. He even glanced at the bowl of ice cream before looking back at him. Shindou really wasn't the sharing type when it came to food. "But you don't like ice cream."

"I can make an exception or two. Besides, it's only fair if we both cool down together." Ogata smirked at him. Shindou was walking into his trap.

Shindou let out a loud sigh. "Fine! Open your mouth." He angled the spoon towards him.

That wasn't what he had in mind, however. "I have a better idea. Drop that spoonful on your chest."

Shindou raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"It'll cool you down and I'll get to lick it off your body. I'd say that's a winning move right there. Wouldn't you agree?" Ogata bent his head to press a light kiss against Shindou's shoulder. "I'd say your skin would make ice cream very appealing to me."

"I can do that." When Ogata pulled back, Shindou dropped the spoonful of ice cream on his chest. He flinched at the cold and Ogata watched as the ice cream slowly slid down between Shindou's nipples.

Then he struck. Ogata knelt between Shindou's legs, pushing his thighs apart to accommodate himself, and bent his head to lick it up. The taste of the ice cream, vanilla, barely registered on his tongue as he licked it up until only the taste of Shindou's skin remained.

He heard Shindou put down the bowl of ice cream next to them before Shindou tangled his fingers in Ogata's hair. "Unh, Ogata. What are you doing?"

Ogata pulled back a few inches so he could speak. "I'm eating ice cream."

"Pretty sure it's gone now. You got it all."

He looked up and smirked. "So it is. I'm going to need more ice cream then." Ogata reached for the bowl of ice cream and spilled some more onto Shindou's chest.

Shindou yelped at the cold, but Ogata ignored it. He dove back to lick at Shindou's chest, making sure to pay extra attention to Shindou's sensitive nipples. Someday, when it wasn't so hot, he was going to experiment and see if Shindou could come alone from just having his nipples played with. Today though, he was going to enjoy himself by making Shindou come his brains out and forget about the summer heat.

As he sucked on Shindou's nipple, he lowered his hand to unzip his pants and shove them down. Once his cock was free, he reached up and focused on Shindou's cock. He curled his fingers around Shindou's cock.

Shindou jerked above him as he made a noise. "I'm not ice cream!"

No, Shindou was sweeter than ice cream, he thought as he licked his way down Shindou's body, chasing the trails of ice cream. Ogata could spend hours exploring Shindou's body and tasting every sweaty part of him. When he reached Shindou's cock, Ogata let himself just a taste of pre-come from the head of his cock before moving downward. He wanted to suck on Shindou's balls.

He took a ball into his mouth, letting his tongue run along the loose skin, getting an even stronger sweat flavor there. Above him, Shindou tried not thrashing about as Ogata took great care sucking on his balls. The hand holding Shindou's cock, but not doing anything more, felt just how hard Shindou was getting the longer he played with Shindou's balls.

Good.

"Ogata, there's no ice cream there at all." Shindou's words were cracked and raw. "I can put ice cream on my cock though. You can suck on that all you want. I insist."

Ogata wanted to chuckle. Of course Shindou insisted when he was so hard and aching. But Ogata had never been about mercy, not in Go and not now. He continued sucking on Shindou's balls and made sure his hold on his cock was as light as possible. He didn't want the friction of his hand to make Shindou come before Ogata was ready.

But Ogata wasn't the only Go player in the room. Shindou was a fine strategist and he wasn't going to let Ogata make all the moves in this game. Shindou yanked on Ogata's hair, pulling him off and made Ogata look at him. Shindou looked good flushed in red like he was. Shindou's mouth was open as he panted.

"You should suck on my cock, Ogata." He dropped his hand down to wrap it around his cock and pointed it towards Ogata. "It's the least you can do since you got me hard and even hotter in this no A/C apartment of yours."

"Is that so?" Ogata paused to pretend like he was thinking about it before shaking his head with a smile. "Nope, not interested."

"That's too bad. I've been thinking about your proposal and I might want to move in with you if I was persuaded just right." Shindou said it so casually that it took a few moments for Ogata to register the words.

Then it did and his eyes widened. "Shindou?" And there it was. Shindou had him right where he wanted him, and Ogata was willing to resign in order to win the ultimate prize.

Shindou carelessly shrugged as he stared down at Ogata, though his gaze was anything but carefree. "It doesn't mean that I'm going to cut Touya out of my life. I plan to drag him to our apartment as much as possible, and he'll probably sleep over just as often, so don't bother getting upset about it."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ogata was lying, of course. He was going to hate having Touya around their apartment so much so that it'd seem like Touya was living with them. At least Shindou wasn't suggesting that the three of them _live_ together because Ogata loved Shindou, but even that was pushing things too far. He wasn't going to mention it in case Shindou hadn't thought of it yet. "Touya is a big part of your life, after all."

"Yes, but you're an even bigger part. I love you." Shindou gave him a big, goofy grin, like the rare admission was nothing at all. "Now, you should suck my cock before I change my mind."

Another rapid mood switch, but Ogata was used to that from Shindou. It'd grown on him over the years he'd known Shindou and he knew how to respond to it. If Shindou was serious about moving with him, Ogata was willing to do whatever it took to make that into a yes. He surged up, opening his mouth to engulf Shindou's cock.

Shindou shouted in surprise as Ogata gave Shindou's cock a swift twist with his hand while sucking hard on the head of it. Shindou's first orgasm was always quick and Ogata drank him down, milking his cock of everything he had. Just hearing Shindou's cries of pleasure and feeling his fingers pull on his hair as he continued to come was reward enough for now.

He sucked on the head of Shindou's cock one last time as he met Shindou's gaze. "Will you move in with me?"

Shindou panted as he petted Ogata's hair. "Well, since you made a convincing argument, how could I not? All right, I'm moving in."

"As soon as possible."

"Fine, fine." Shindou leaned back on his elbows. "It's not like Touya wasn't expecting this. I'll move in by the end of the week."

"Good. Touya's not staying the first or second night with us. I refuse to have you two stay up all night playing Go."

Shindou softly pulled on Ogata's hair. "Says who? Touya's my best friend. He's allowed to spend the night in my new home."

"Then let me convince you otherwise," Ogata said right before he swallowed Shindou's cock again, working his tongue on his length to get it back to full hardness. He had no problems taking all night to convince Shindou.


End file.
